Her
by Aelan Greenleaf
Summary: A single moment of passion brings about life-changing reprocussions for a twenty year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi. *Chapter 3 is up!*
1. Default Chapter

The sleek Jedi transport sped through the vastness of space at amazing speeds. Stars and planets zoomed by, appearing only as streaks of light to the eye.

Obi-Wan Kenobi gazed outside, watching the streaks go by, and wondering what was happening on those planets.

A gurgle came from his arms. He looked down and smiled. "Hey there," he said softly, gently stroking her hair, "You're awake."

A happy coo was her response. He kept smiling, and gently tickled her chin. On the outside he was happy, but inside he was a raging tempest, a flurry of questions and worries. 

"I can feel you from here." a voice said, coming from the back cabin. "Do not worry so much, my Padawan, it will be fine."

"Fine?!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, turning to face his master, "It will not be fine, Master, at least not for me! How am I to explain this child to the council, my own child, born of a moment of passion. I broke the code, Master, and I highly doubt that the Council will take that lightly."

The child cried softly, reacting to her father's pain. Obi-Wan quickly turned his attention to her, and tried to soothe her.

"I realize that, Padawan, but we need not present her to the council as your child. She does have extremely high midi-chlorians, higher than even Master Yoda. I doubt that they will prevent such a talented child from the tuition of the Jedi."

"What if they find out?" Obi-Wan replied softly, careful not to upset his daughter again.

Qui-Gon was pensive a moment, then responded. "We will first go to Master Yoda, he will know what to do. He will not betray us to the Council."

Obi-Wan sighed. This was all his fault, a fault brought about by a single moment of indulgence, and this was the result. His first longterm solo mission, and looked what had happened. He did not think that he had much of a chance of completing his training, but if his Master had hopes, than so did he.

"Very well. We will bring her to Master Yoda."

*I know this chapter was abrupt, but I had wrote a better one and my f*cking computer deleted it! Argh...Oh well. At least the next chapters will be better, lol.*


	2. Chapter 2

Jedi Master Yoda, diminutive in size but great in power, gazed down at the small child held in his arms. She gurgled up at him, hands trying to grab the Master's ears.

Yoda offered a small smile to her and gave her back to her father. Obi-Wan pulled her close, and smiled at her. She gave a happy coo back before Obi-Wan turned his attention to the Master.

"Know what this means, you do. Keep her you cannot. Against everything the Jedi stand for, it is."

Obi-Wan sighed. He had been fearing this. "I know, Master, but..."

"Love her, you do." Yoda interrupted softly.

Obi-Wan could only nod a response.

"What about the Council, Master Yoda, couldn't we present her to them? Not as Obi-Wan's daughter of course." asked Qui-Gon

The old Jedi was thoughtful a moment, considering Qui-Gons words.

"Present her to the Council, we will. Tomorrow, you will bring her to the Chambers."

"Thank you Master." said the two other Jedi, bowing quickly and turning for the door.

"Wait." said Yoda, his voice calling after them.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan turned.

"Name, she does not have. Need one, she does."

Qui-Gon looked over at his Padawan. "Well?" he prodded softly.

Obi-Wan gazed down at the small bundle in his arms, her young face blissfully asleep.

"Tali." he said softly, almost to himself, "Tali."

*Oh god. This chapter was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo short. I am so sorry to anyone reading, I just couldn't think of more to write. I promise to write more soon, and again, I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry about the length of this chapter! :( :(


	3. Chapter 3

The Jedi Council Chambers seemed smaller than usual, more restrictive. Obi-Wan felt almost trapped, but he knew that it was only because of his state of mind.

He was going to lie to the Jedi Masters.

That was something that you did not take lightly. The Jedi Masters were rarely fooled, and then only by the most talented of Jedi. Obi-Wan was a mere Padawan, and he doubted his abilities to hide something from them.

Qui-Gon's earlier words came back to him, spoken while preparing for today's audience. "You may be only a Padawan, but you are still very powerful, Obi-Wan, and very talented."

The words had instilled hope in Obi-Wan, hope that he could pull this off. He could only pray that they would take Tali as an initiate, and never know that she was his daughter.

Daughter. The words still felt strange in his mind, let alone to say them aloud. He could still not believe that Tali was his child, and that he had broken the code. He had always been a very devoted Jedi, sticking to the rules, but years around Qui-Gon had altered his view on a few things.

Qui-Gon had been very supportive of Obi-Wan, ever since he had found out about Tali's existence. Obi-Wan had been surprised that his Master had been so accepting, but then Qui-Gon had been in love once himself, with a Jedi named Tahl. Obi-Wan was like his master in the fact that both of their loves had died.

Someone began to speak, and Obi-Wan wrenched his mind back to the present.

"Where is this Force sensitive child you have found, Obi-Wan?" asked Master Ki-Mundi-Adi.

Obi-Wan directed his attention to the Cerean master. "She is in the Crèche, Master." he responded.

Mace Windu spoke next, addressing Qui-Gon. "And do you feel that she would make a good Jedi?"

Qui-Gon did not hesitate in his response. "Yes, I do. She is very powerful in the Force, and I sense that she will make an excellent Jedi."

The five Council members present looked between each other, seemingly coming to an unspoken decision. "Very well." said Mace, speaking again. "Tell the Crèche master that she is to stay."

With that, the meeting was over, and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon left the Chambers, heading for the Crèche.

*_______________________________*

Tali was awake in her crib when Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon arrived. Obi-Wan became visibly happier at the sight of her, as he reached down to pick her up.

The three month old girl gurgled happily in the arms of her father, as he smiled back at her. Qui-Gon also offered a grin at the sight, although sadness was reflected in his eyes.

"You know what this means, don't you Obi-Wan?" he asked quietly.

His Padawan's wide smile disintegrated, and he nodded at his master's inquiry. "Yes, I know. I can never be near her like this, ever again." Grief seemed to pool up in his blue-grey eyes, the emotion almost weighing him down.

It was then that the Crèche master, Jedi Knight Arielle Farmeli, walked over. Qui-Gon told her of the Council's decsion, and the female Jedi smiled happily.

"That is good news," she said cheerfully, "Tali is such a sweet child."

Obi-Wan realized that his final moments with Tali had arrived, and the pain was almost too much to bear. He drew her even closer, and spoke lightly into her small ear, even thought he knew she could not understand him.

"I love you, Tali." he whispered softly, "Be good now."

He held her for another moment, but that was as long as he could take without arousing further the suspicions of Arielle. He placed Tali back into her crib, where she began to whimper.

"Bye." he said softly as he and Qui-Gon left the large room. He could hear her whimpers escalate into wails, but he was helpless to aid her, and could only hope that Arielle could soothe his daughter's tears.

*Sorry this took a long time, I am in the middle of writing another story as well. More to come soon, and sorry for the short chapters!!!!*


End file.
